The Karaoke Party: Version 2!
by Keiko Braginski
Summary: Peach and Zelda get the idea to host a party. All the smashers and their friends arrive, including a few creatures that none of them had ever met before. Read through the worst singing ever, haters making up, and friends becoming enemies! This originally belongs to EspurrStar677. I OWN NOTHING! DISCONTINUED!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Sing Off!

Ok, main idea of this. Pure chaos. Millions of songs, battles, and catfights. Also, If you know the Super Smash Bros characters, old and new, people from their world will appear. You see, me and the original writer of this love some of the other series that the Smashers are from, so we added them in. Also, this story originally belonged to my friend in real and FanFiction life, EsspurStar677! I got full permission to do this and change it up a little bit. Like adding the words to the songs. I also changed it up a little bit. I didn't tweak that much in the first chapter, but expect much more in the second one. Just enough to make the characters actually sound like their personalities from their games. Note: I haven't played or seen some of these games.

Chapter 1: Karaoke Time!

Peach and Zelda were in their room, in the Smash Mansion, thinking of what to do for the night.

"How about throwing a Karaoke Party? We could invite other people from the other Smasher's home worlds." Peach asked the Princess of Hyrule.

"Alright, lets just hope it doesn't get to out of control." Zelda answered.

**One hour later… **

Peach had the Karaoke set up by the Toads and WaddleDees that worked for the Smashers and The Hand Brothers. The girls had sent the invitations, with the help of portals, and were waiting for their guests to arrive. Peach got tired of waiting and decided to sing "Neon Lights" (if you know what that is). She set the disc up to play the song and she started to sing.

" _Be still my heart, cause it's freaking out_." Peach sang.

Samus walks in with her Zero Unit Suit at her side.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"I heard about the party." Samus said, but she was interrupted by Peach's singing.

"_Baby, when I look up at the sky, I see shooting stars just passing by…_"

"You can join if you want to." Zelda said and handed the bounty huntress a microphone.

"Sorry, I don't really like to sing this song." Samus said.

" _Like Neon Lights… Oh… Like Neon Lights… Oh…"_ Peach sang. 

" I'll take a seat and wait till some of the others arrive." Samus said and leaned against a wall with her Zero Unit Suit watching Peach.

"_You're all I see in all these places, you're all I see in all these phases. Let's pretend we're running out of time, of time._" Peach kept singing. 

" Peach is good," Samus said then sighed, "But, I hate the song."

She walked up to the Wii U they have, and put in "Just Dance 2014" in there.

"Now this song I enjoy!" She said pointing her Wii remote at the sensor.

She played a song called, "She Wolf (I'm falling to pieces)" and started dancing to it.

"Oh…" Peach said. "I guess I should start letting people in, should I?"

"Yes. I think I heard Mario and Link at the door already." Zelda said.

An hour or so later, everybody was at the party. There were all the young Smashers, like Ness, Toon Link, Pichu, and the Ice Climbers. There were men and women. Along with a few perverts. ( A/N: Not to point any fingers, their names are CF and S *points to Captain Falcon and Snake*) Even the villains, like Bowser and Ganondorf attending the party.

"This is an ok party." Bowser said. " At least, this gives us a day off from getting out buts handed to us."

"I agree. I still need to get my revenge on Sonic." Ganondorf said.

"I like what they did to this party. But, I do rather wish that they would keep some of the kids away from the sugar." Meta Knight said and wearily looked at the young Smashers who had plunged into the candy as soon as the party started.

Marth and Ike were talking about what they were going to sing.

"Wanna sing " Monster"?" Marth asked.

"Which one?" Ike asked.

"The one by Skillet." Marth said.

" Sure." Ike said.

The two went up to the stage to sing. After they were done, more people wanted to sing.

"I going to sing "Immortal"." Palutena said.

"No! 1'm going to sing "Smile"!" King Dedede shouted.

"Which one?" Pikachu asked.

"Um… the one by Pinkie Pie, from MLP." King Dedede said.

"Not a chance!" Pikachu yelled. "It's too deadly!"

King Dedede grabbed one of his hammers and pounded Pikachu with it.

Meanwhile, Kirby and his friends, Tiff and Tuff, were at the snack shack. They were eating up all of the snacks and drinking Coke from the fridge.

"We're going to eat all night!" Tuff shouted and ate a smores.

"Tuff! Your going to get sick if you eat all that junk. Kirby can because he doesn't have any teeth." Tiff said to her little brother. 

"Let's sing Karaoke!" Kirby said happily.

"Alright. Let's make up a song!" Tuff said.

"Okay…" Tiff said nervously as she watched to two run up to the stage.

"WE'RE GONNA SING OUR OWN SONG!" Kirby yelled.

"LALALALALALALALALALALALALALA KIRBY!" They sang.

"Ahhh! My ears!" Dr. Eggman yelled.

"TIFF AND TUFF ARE HIS TWO FRIENDS AND ARE HERE TO SING THIS SONG!" They kept singing.

"I got a headache!" Wario yelled.

"WE ARE THE MASTERS OF FRIENDSHIP, CAUSE FRIENDSHIP IS MAGIC! THIS MEANS… WE'RE GONNA HUG YOU!" They sang.

" GAH! MY EARS!" Escargoon said.

"I can't take all this cuteness!" Bowser said.

"Agreed." said Donkey Kong.

They looked at Meta Knight, Ganondorf, Link, and Falco, who weren't withering around in pain.

" How are you doing that?" Mario asked them as Peach tapped Kirby and Tuff's mouths shut.

" Huh? Oh, Tiff gave us some ear buds before Kirby and Tuff started to sing." Meta Knight said as he pulled out an ear bud.

Donkey Kong, King Dedede, and Bowser sang their song, "Blurred Lines", and they were amazing. Peach then decided for some girls to sing. Jigglypuff went up and sang "Cuppycake", but then Daisy ran up and started singing "Valerie".

"_But sometimes I go out by myself, and I look across the water_." She sang.

"OMG! SHE'S GOOD!" Dedede said.

"Oh… I can do BETTER!" Peach said, acting jealous of her sister.

"_When I die young, bury me in sudden, lay me down on a bed of roses. Send me in the river at dawn, send me away with the words of a love song…_" Peach sang to make Daisy feel jealous.

"Oh yeah!" Daisy said. "I can sing this!"

She started singing "Titanium".

"YAY! SONG BATTLES!" Ness shouted.

Pit and Ness were cheering on as well. There were also others, who were starting to cheer as well. Sonic and Mario were holding up pictures of Peach and Daisy. Amy got so mad, that she hit Sonic with her hammer.

"OWW!" Sonic yelled. "What was that for?"

"Holding up a Daisy sign!" Amy yelled.

"That's it! You're worse than Soft Serve Ice Cream, my favorite food!" Olimar listened to the whole thing.

He was with Fox, Mega man, Pac man, Falco, and Wii Fit Trainer. They enjoyed every part of it.

Meanwhile, Rosalina and Luma were dancing to Just Dance 2014. They were dancing to Come On, and enjoyed every part of it, even though Luma missed all of the moves that it had to do. Yoshi was cheering them on, and so was Villager. Even though Villager didn't like dancing, he watched anyways. Shulk was there, too. He was sitting back on the couch, though, and Shiek was sitting next to him. Everyone enjoyed their time, until… it happened. Peach and Daisy were losing it. They had a huge fight, especially since it was about who sings better.

So tonight will be a bad night… for now.

***Gasp* Will Peach and Daisy make up? Will the others still enjoy the party? Will this be a good night? When the hell will the Digimon come? Find out in Chapter 2 of The Karaoke Party! **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Enter the Demons!

" I swear you are the worst Writer ever!" Beelzemon screamed at a woman.

" I swear that you're the worst character ever!" the woman screamed back.

The teen had dark blue hair that ran down to her ankles. She also had a small pony tail on her head that went to her elbow. She wore a black sleeveless shirt with a line of crimson red above her chest. She had on a sleeveless jacket that reached to her knees, and was a dark crimson red. She wore a pair of grey jeans with a large golden belt. On her hands were black fingerless gloves with red edges. On her left wrist was a dark blue watch with a golden disk. Around her neck was a black necklace with a crimson red moon. Her skin was almost white and she had blue eyes. On her feet was brown sandals with a large blue gem on each foot. She also wore a black and sky blue bandanna.

" If you would just post a story, maybe things would be alright!" Beelzemon yelled.

" Fine! I will then!" the woman screamed and turned into data and entered a computer. 

Letters filled the screen and a portal opened.

" There, we are all now apart of " The Karaoke Party, by EsppurStar677." the woman said as she walked into the portal with a few of her characters and characters she was planning on using in the future.

_LDE: And that people, is what happens when I don't post something for a while. My brother starts to scream at me and I have to make rash decisions._

**_Back to the Karaoke Party…_**

Zelda and Link had finally gotten Peach and Daisy to stop fighting and they were now tying the princesses to separate poles.

" Ok then. Now, lets hope that nothing crazy happens again." Mega Man said and sighed.

Suddenly, a portal opened and the woman from before walked out of it.

" Hello Smashers! The name is LegendDarkEmpress! Because, a certain Demon Lord from my stories got mad at me, I'm taking over this one. So, yeah. Here are some of your new cast members!" the woman stepped aside letting Beelzemon, Lucemon, Lilithmon, WhiteBeelzemon, LunarLilithmon, Mervamon, Barbamon, Belphemon, Daemon, Amoria,

(humanoid) Meta Knight, Galacta Knight, Dark Meta Knight, Marilia, Imp Zant, Frolo, Proto Man( a.k.a. Blues), Roll, Bass ( he will be called Forte in this), , , , Toxic, and Poison.

" Wait, two Meta Knights?!" Peach shouted causing the Smashers to look from one Meta Knight to the other.

" Three things different. My Meta Knight is married, is humanoid, and his eyes are red. Your Meta Knight, is round, single, and his eyes are yellow." LegendDarkEmpress said happily.

" Wow! That is so cool!" Kirby shouted and went on a sugar hype with Tuff.

" I got it!" Amoria shouted and changed into her Wolfwrath form. 

She chased after them and lightly bit into their necks, causing the sugar to pour from their mouths.

The smashers stared at her in surprise. 

" I have never seen someone ever do that!" Imp Midna said in surprise.

" Now, LETS PARTY!" LDE shouted and played Nightcore 'Angel With A Shotgun'."

LDE: _I'm an angel with a shotgun, shotgun, shotgun, An angel with a shotgun, shotgun, shotgun…_

_Get out your guns, battles begun, Are you a saint, or a sinner?_

_If loves a fight, then I shall die, With my heart on a trigger._

_They say before you start a way, You better know what you're fighting for. _

_Well baby, you are all that I adore, If love is what you need, a soldier I will be._

" Wow! She is good! No one in the Smash Universe can sing almost exactly like the singer of a song!" Zelda shouted then glared at Link, who like all the male smashers, was looking at LegendDarkEmpress like she was a goddess.

LDE: _I'm an angel with a shotgun, Fighting til' the wars won._

_ I don't care if heaven won't take me back. _

_I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe. _

_Don't you know you're everything I have?  
... and I, wanna live, not just survive, tonight._

" That's my little sis!" WhiteBeelzemon and Beelzemon shouted with joy.

LDE: _Sometimes to win, you've got to sin, Don't mean I'm not a believer. _

_… and major Tom, will sing along. Yeah, they still say I'm a dreamer._

" How is this humanly possible for a human!?" Tabuu shouted in surprise.

" She isn't human. She is half Digimon, and half Pokemon." Toxic told him.

LDE: _They say before you start a way, You better know what you're fighting for. _

_Well baby, you are all that I adore, If love is what you need, a soldier I will be._

_I'm an angel with a shotgun, Fighting til' the wars won. I don't care if heaven won't take me back._

_I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe. _

_Don't you know you're everything I have?_

_… and I, wanna live, not just survive, tonight._

" She is better than me!" Peach and Daisy shouted and danced along with many others.

LDE: _Ooohhh , ooohhh whoa whoa whoa oooh whoa(x4)_

_( I'm an angel with a shotgun, shotgun, shotgun(x2)_

_( slower) I'm an angel with a shotgun…_

_Fighting til' the wars won…_

_I don't care if heaven won't take me back…_

" Is it over?" Bowser asked only to be blasted back by large energy waves.

LDE: _I'm an angel with a shotgun, _

_Fighting til' the wars won, _

_I don't care if heaven wont take me back.  
I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe._

_Don't you know you're everything I have?_

_( I'm an angel with a shotgun )_

_… and I, want to live, not just survive, tonight._

_( Live, not just survive )_

_… and I'm gonna hide, hide, hide my wings tonight._

" That's my creator!" Toxic said happily and hugged and Zero tightly.

LDE: _They say before you start a war, _

_You better know what you're fighting for._

_Well, baby, you are all that I adore,_

_If love is what you need, a soldier I will be._

The music stops and LegendDark takes a bow.

" That was awesome!"

" Who wants to go next?" Legend asked.

" I guess I'll take a shot." LunarLilithmon said and took the microphone.

" Umm… I'll be singing 'Bad Boy' by Cascada." Lunar said and the music started to play.

LunarLilithmon: _Remember the feelings, remember the day.  
My stone heart was breaking, my love ran away.  
This moment I knew I would be someone else._

_ My love turned around and I fell._

" Awww, what a pour little demon. She must be desperate to get a boyfriend to sing this song." Mervamon said and cuddled closer to WhiteBeelzemon.

" Yeah… sure…" He said and looked at LunarLilithmon.

LunarLilithmon: _Be my bad boy, be my man._

_ Be my weekend lover, but don't be my friend. _

_You can be my bad boy, but understand. _

_That I don't need you in my life again._

_Won't you be my bad boy, be my man. _

_Be my weekend lover, but don't be my friend. _

_You can be my bad boy, but understand. _

_That I don't need you again. _

_No, I don't need you again._

_( instrumental)_

_Bad boy. _

_( instrumental )_

" Wow. Kinda makes **the boy that she loves** want to be with her and end the pain that she feels in her heart." Legend said and glared coldly at WhiteBeelzemon. 

LunarLilithmon: _You once made this promise. _

_To stay by my side._

_ But after some time you just pushed me aside._

_You never thought that a girl could be strong._

_Now I'll show you how to grow on._

_Be my bad boy, be my man._

_Be my weekend lover, but don't be my friend._

_You can be my bad boy, but understand._

_That I don't need you in my life again._

_Won't you be my bay boy, be my man._

_Be my weekend lover, but don't be my friend._

_You can be my bad boy, but understand._

_That I don't need you again._

_No, I don't need you again._

_( instrumental ) _

Lunar bowed lightly then walked off of the stage.

" Ok. After that lovely song of a girls feeling toward the **man that broke her heart**. * glares daggers at WhiteBeelzemon* I think we should have a little song battle. My choice in song and competitors. Peach and Daisy singing 'Too Cool' from Camp Rock! I also wanna give a shoutout to NikiNor2 on YouTube for giving me the idea of two people singing this song." Legend said and the sisters walked onto stage.

" Your going down, sister." Peach said and glared at Daisy. 

" No, you're the one that will go down." Daisy said and glared at Peach.

You could literally see the lightning between the two. Legend immediately played the song before the two got into a cat fight.

Peach: _I'm too cool for my dress. _

_These shades don't leave my head. _

_Everything you say is so irrelevant. _

_You follow and I lead.  
You want to be like me._

_But your just a wannabe._

_Love it or hate it._

_Toads: Ahaaa _

_Peach: I can't help the way I am._

_Hope you don't misunderstand._

_Cause I'm too cool._

_Toads: Too Cool _

_Peach: Yeah I'm too cool._

_To know you._

_Don't take it personal._

_Don't get emotional._

_You know it's the truth._

_I'm too cool for you._

_You think your hot but I'm sorry, you're not._

_Exactly who you think you are._

_Can't tell you what you haven't got._

_When we walk into the room._

_I'm too cool for you._

_( instrumental )_

__Daisy: _Lucky I'm so nice.  
Even I'm surprised.  
You are still allowed to be in my crew._

_Show you how its done.  
If you want to be someone._

_Just watch me and you'll learn some._

_Toadetes: Ahaaa _

_Daisy: Me, myself, and I agree._

_You'll never catch up with me._

_Cause I'm too cool._

_Toadetes: Too Cool _

_Daisy: Yeah I'm too cool._

_To know you._

_Don't take it personal._

_Don't get emotional._

_You know it's the truth._

_I'm too cool for you._

_You think your hot but I'm sorry you're not.  
Exactly who you think you are._

_Can't tell you what you haven't got.  
When we walk into the room._

_I'm too cool for you._

Peach: _You see I'm all beauty, brains, and talents.  
I got it all.  
Well others have to try all their lives._

_Still they never get the call._

Daisy: _That's the difference between you and me.  
Obviously._

_I'm a natural, I'm the real deal._

Both: _I can't help the way I am._

_Hope you don't misunderstand._

_Cause I'm too cool._

_Toads &amp; Toadetes: ( Too Cool )_

_Both: Yeah I'm too cool._

_To know you._

_Don't take it personal._

_Don't get emotional.  
You know it's the truth._

_I'm too cool for you._

_ Too cool._

_Toads &amp; Toadetes: Too cool._

_Both: Yeah I'm too cool._

_To know you._

_Don't take it personal._

_Don't get emotional._

_You know it's the truth._

_I'm too cool for you._

" And with that I call steeling family fights. Ok. Up next, we have a certain group of villains singing, 'Its Our House Now' originally sung by the Disney Villains that we all know and love." Legend said as Ganondorf, Bowser, Wolf, Tabuu, Lucemon, Daemon, Belphemon, Lilithmon, Frolo, and Dark Meta Knight stepped onto the stage and the music started to play.

Tabuu: _This could be quite the place…_

_Lilithmon: Full of wholesome, happy faces._

_Bowser: Hanging out. _

_Feeling fine.  
Where everyone's a friend of mine!_

_Lilithmon: Inside this evil joint._

_Lucemon: Every guest gets to the point._

_Ganondorf: This day will live in infamy!_

_Lucemon: The house of mouse is history!_

_Everyone: Its our house now! It's our house now! _

_Daemon, Belphemon and Frolo: It's the fact you can't ignore._

_Shut the windows!_

_Lock the doors!_

_Everyone: It's our house now! _

_Raise your mugs, you thieves and thugs. _

_Join the rabble rousing crowd.  
It's our house now!_

_Wolf: All the coolest cats fit in so perfectly._

_Lilithmon: Every evil queen gets due respect._

_Belphemon: Love your work!_

_Frolo: You'll forget your troubles, put your trust in me…_

_Dark Meta Knight: You've had your fun._

_You've made your play._

_But every rodent has his day!_

_Everyone: It's our house now!  
It's our house now!_

_What a place for breaking bread!_

_Eat your neighbor._

_Off with their head!_

_It's our house now!_

_Join the fun with no regrets. _

_Only greedy, dirty deeds are allowed!_

_Lilithmon: Get those puppies!_

_Tabuu: Game over, Mickey!_

_Lucemon: Hit the road, Minnie!_

_Frolo: Take a hike, Chickies!_

_Everyone: It's our house now!  
It's our house now!_

" That was awesome!" the heroes shouted and exploded in cheers( surprisingly) for the villains.

" Why didn't I get to go up there!?" Beelzemon shouted at Legend.

" Easy. You up now. Alright! Up next are my brothers doing two songs actually! Beelzemon with 'Eye-To-Eye,' and WhiteBeelzemon with 'Stand Out' both from A Goofy Movie. Hit it boys!" Legend said and played the songs.

" I'm gonna kill her after this." Beelzemon said as 'Eye-to-Eye' started. 

Beelzemon: _Yeah yeah! _

_( instrumental )_

_Got myself a notion. _

_One I know that you'll understand._

_Set the world in motion. _

_By reaching out for each other's hands._

_Maybe we'll discover, where we should've known all along. ( Yeah)_

_Once way or another._

_Together's where we both belong._

_If we listen to each other's hearts._

_We'll find we're never to far apart. _

_And maybe love is the reason why.  
For the first time ever, we're seeing it eye to eye._

_( instrumental )_

_If a wall should come between us.  
Too high to climb, too hard to break through._

_I know that love will lead us and find a way to bring me to you._

_So don't be in a hurry._

_Think me before you count us out( ooh). _

_You don't have to worry._

_I won't ever let you down._

_( Nothing's gonna stop us now )_

_If we listen to each other's hearts._

_We'll find we're never to far apart. _

_And maybe love is the reason why.  
For the first time ever, we're seeing it eye to eye._

_( seeing it eye to eye)_

_Yes we are._

_( instrumental )_

_If your ever lonely, stop. _

_You don't have to be._

_After all is stolen, I'll beat a way from you to me._

_Take a look and see(YEAH)_

_If we listen to each other's hearts._

_We'll find we're never to far apart. _

_And maybe love is the reason why.  
For the first time ever, we're seeing it eye to eye._

_Seeing it eye to eye._

_Seeing it eye to eye._

_For the first time.  
For the first time.  
Seeing it, seeing it baby. _

_Yeah for the first time._

_Yeah seeing it eye to eye._

_Eye to eye._

_Yeah._

_Eye to eye.  
Eye to eye._

_Eye to eye.  
Eye to eye._

_Yeah! _

" That was pretty good bro. Now slide over and let me take the stage." WhiteBeelzemon said as his song began to play.

WhiteBeelzemon: _Open up your eyes, take a look at me.  
If the picture fits in your memory.  
I've been dreamin by the rhythm like the beat of a heart._

_And I wont stop until I start to stand out._

_To stand out._

_Some people settle for the typical thing.  
Livin' all their lives waitin in the wings._

_It ain't a question of if, just a matter of time._

_Before I move to the frount of the line._

_And once you're watchin' ev'ry move that I make.  
Ya gotta believe that I got what it takes._

_To stand out._

_Above the crowd.  
Even if I gotta shout out loud. _

_Til mine is the only face you see gonna stand out til you notice me._

_If the squeaky wheels always getting the greese._

_I'm totally devoted to disturbin the peace._

_And I'll do it all again, when I get it done._

_Until I become your number one._

_No method to the madness and means of escape._

_Gonna break every rule I'll bend them all out of shape._

_It ain't a question of how just a matter of when you get the message that I'm tryin to send._

_I'm under a spell.  
I'm over my head._

_And you know I'm going all of the way, till the end._

_To stand out._

_Above the crowd.  
Even if I gotta shout out loud. _

_Til mine is the only face you see gonna stand out til you notice me, yeah._

_( instrumental )_

_If I could make you stop and take a look at me instead of just walkin' by. _

_There's nothin' that I wouldn't do if it was getting' you to notice I'm alive._

_All I need is half a chance, a second thought, a second glance'll prove._

_I got whatever it takes._

_It's a piece of cake._

_To stand out._

_Above the crowd.  
Even if I gotta shout out loud. _

_Til mine is the only face you see gonna stand out til you notice me, Hey._

_Stand out! ( Yeah, yeah, yeah!)_

_Stand out! ( Hmph!)_

_Til mine's the only face you see.  
Gonna stand out._

_Till you notice me._

" That was the coolest ever!" Legend screamed and hugged her brothers tightly.

" Choking. Not. Breathing!" They both shouted.

" Sorry. Ok up next in the singers, **my **Meta Knight and Amoria! They will be singing a song that almost completely sums up their relationship. 'If I Never Knew You' originally sung by Hon Secanda &amp; Shanice." Legend said as the cute couple came onto the stage.

The music began to play in a sweet and soft tone.

Meta Knight: _If I never knew you, If I never felt this love.  
I would have no inkling of how precious life can be._

_And if I never held you, I would never have a clue._

_How at last I'd find in you the missing part of me._

_In this world so full of fear, full of rage and lies.  
I can see the truth so clear in your eyes._

_So dry your eyes._

_And I'm so grateful to you._

_I'd have lived my whole life through._

_Lost forever, if I never knew you._

Amoria: _If I never knew you, I'd be safe but half as real._

_Never knowing I could feel a love so strong and true._

_I'm so grateful to you. _

_I'd have lived my whole life through._

_Lost forever, if I never knew you. _

Meta Knight: _I thought our love would be so beautiful._

Amoria: _Somehow we'd make the whole world bright._

Both: _I never knew that fear and hate could be so strong._

_All they'd leave us were these whispers in the night._

_But still my heart is saying we were right…_

Amoria: _If I never knew you, If I never knew this love._

_I would have no inkling of how precious life can be…_

Meta Knight: _There's no moment I regret. _

_Since the moment that we met._

_If our time has gone too fast, I've lived at last…_

Both: _I thought our love would be so beautiful. _

_Somehow we'd make the whole world bright._

Amoria: _I thought our love would be so beautiful._

_We'd turn the darkness into light._

Both: _And still my heart is saying we were tonight.. _

__Meta Knight: _And if I never knew you._

Amoria: _If I never knew you._

Meta Knight:_ I'd have lived my whole life through…_

Amoria: _Empty as the sky_

Both: _never knowing why._

_Lost forever, if I never knew you._

" * cries* That was so sweet! Bwhhaaa!" Legend shouted and cried into Beelzemon's shoulder. 

" Calm down sis. Oh wait. Forte and Bass! You two are up! Zero you go after them, then X, and then Toxic, and finally a duo between Toxic and Bass." WhiteBeelzemon said to the robots.

" No problem. I have been looking at a few video's on YouTube to see what I would want to sing and I think I found the perfect song. Its called 'I Am All Of Me' played by a band called Crush40. Its actually the theme to Shadow the Hedgehog." Forte said and just gained a nod from his NetNavi counterpart.

" Oh I love that song! Almost as much as I love my Bass, Beelze, and Zero!" Legend said and hugged Bass, Zero, Beelzemon, and WhiteBeelzemon.

" Choking not breathing!" Bass shouted causing everyone to stare at him in surprise.

" The lone wolf can speak!?" shouted in surprise.

" Of course he can. How else does he ask me out on all those dates?" Toxic asked them and kissed Bass's cheek.

" Tox, please don't." He said as his face turned into a bright crimson. 

" Alright, Bassy. I won't embarrass you too much." Toxic said and avoided as he lunged at her.

" Bassy! That's more embarrassing than Umamon's nickname for me." WhiteBeelzemon said and exploded into laughter.

" Oh really…" Legend said and snapped causing the small black In-Training to appear, " Umamon? What is your nickname for WhiteBeelzemon?"

" Easy! I like to call him Snowflake." Umamon said innocently.

" Snowflake!?" Everyone but, LunarLilithmon, Beelzemon, WhiteBeelzemon, Legend, and BlackDuftmon screamed then burst out laughing.

" IT ISN'T FUNNY!" WhiteBeelzemon screamed at them.

**End of Chapter.**

I am so evil! Ending the chapter right when and Forte were about to sing. Note I only own my OCs, the plot of the chapter, and me! Everything belongs to their original owners. Thank you for reading my story. I am very sorry that it is so late. I am working on the next chapter as we speak. The main problem was finding the right song for LunarLilithmon to sing. I tried " Won't Say I'm In Love" and " Love Story." It was the hardest choice of my life. MK and Amoria's song was planed from the very start. I found Beelzemon and WhiteBeelzemon's songs on YouTube and decided to use them. As for my song. I wanted to honor my new favorite band. Also, in the reviews leave a song that you want someone to sing. Remember most of the Smashers and a few of the Demon Lords, and some of the others haven't sang. Also, another thing. You CAN use a character that has already sung a song in the song you want another person to sing. Like lets say you want Link and Zelda to sing a duet and Zelda has already sang a song, its ok. I will still do the song. I hope you enjoyed, and I repeat. I am sorry it is so late.


	3. Chapter 3

**Before we start this chapter I'm going to list something that I have been forgetting to do for the past two chapters. I do not own Megaman, Super Smash Bros, Sonic, or Digimon. I do own Legend and my OCs though.**

Chapter 3: NetNavi, Reploids, and Smashers!

" Alright! Bass and Forte(A/N: From now on. will be Forte and original Bass will be Bass) get on that stage and sing before I send the Nightmare Army on you!" Legend shouted at the ebony robots.

" Alright. We are going." Bass said as he and Forte got on the stage.

" I am going to hate this." Forte said.

" Just sing while Sonic, Shadow, and Silver dance to the song on "Just Dance 4' and it while be over faster than you know it. Oh! I almost forgot to bring a few people here." Legend said and opened a portal letting **everyone** from the Megaman X, Megaman Battle Network, Megaman ZX( Biometal forms only! Model L is the only girl), and Megaman Zero appear.

" Ok… This is plan creepy. There are four different versions of me." Zero said as he started at Model Z, Zero EXE, Omega, and Zero(Zero).

" Wow! I have never seen so many people in one place." X said as his eyes widened at the sight of his original.

" Hey guys! There's Forte! Let's get him for what he did to Mega, Guts!" shouted and charged towards the stage, only to be blocked by a wall of crystals.

" Shit! Legend! Play the song, while I still live!" Forte shouted as Legend quickly played the song.

**Forte:** _I see no, hear no evil._

_Black writing's on the wall._

_WO Unleashed a million faces._

_And one-by-one they fall._

**Bass:** _Black-hearted evil, _

_or Brave-hearted hero?_

_I am all, I am all, I am._

**Both:**_ I… I… I… I am!_

_Here we go buddy,_

_ here we go buddy._

_Here we go, _

_here we go, buddy,_

_ here we go._

" Wow! Who knew he had a voice." and Roll said in surprise.

" I did. He serenaded me on my birthday last year. I'm Toxic. His girlfriend." Toxic said.

" Wait, he has a girlfriend!?" the NetNavi shouted in surprise and Toxic nodded.

**Forte:**_ Go ahead and try to see through me. _

_Do it if you dare! (Dare)_

**Bass:**_ One step forward,_

_ two steps back,_

_ I'm here._

_(One step forward, two steps back)_

**Both:**_ Do it!_

_ Do it!_

_ Do it!  
DO IT! _

**Forte:**_ Can you see all of me?_

_Walk into my mystery.  
Step inside,_

_ and hold on for dear life._

**Bass:**_ Do you remember me?_

_Capture you or set you free._

_I am all, and I am all of me.  
( I am, I am all of me)_

**Both:**_ I am! (I am, I'm all of me)_

_I am! (I am, I'm all of me)_

_I am! (I am, I'm all of me)_

_Here we go, go, go, go, go._

**Forte:**_ I see and feel the evil.  
My hands will crush 'em all!  
You think you have the answers?_

_I'll laugh and watch you fall._

**Bass:**_ Black-hearted evil, _

_or Brave-hearted hero?_

_I am all, I am all, I am._

**Both:**_ I… I… I… I am!_

_Here we go buddy,_

_ here we go buddy._

_Here we go,  
here we go, buddy,  
here we go._

**Forte:**_ Go ahead and try to see through me._

_Go ahead and try to see through me. _

_Do it if you dare! (Dare)_

**Bass:**_ One step forward,  
two steps back.  
I'm still here.  
(One step forward, two steps back)_

**Both:**_ Do it! _

_Do it! _

_Do it!  
DO IT!_

**Bass:**_ Can you see all of me?  
Walk into my mystery._

_Step inside,_

_and hold on for dear life._

**Forte:**_ Do you remember me?_

_Capture you or set you free.  
I am all, _

_and I am all of me.  
(I am, I am all of me)_

**Both:**_ I am! (I am, I'm all of me)_

_I am! (I am, I'm all of me)_

_I am! (I am, I'm all of me)_

_Here we go, go, go, go, go._

**Forte:**_ I am, I am everyone, everywhere._

_Anyhow, anyway, any will, any day._

**Bass:**_ I am, I am everyone, everywhere._

_Anyhow, anyway, any will, any day._

**Both:**_ I am, I am, I am!_

_I am, I am, I am!  
I AM!_

_I am, I am, I am!_

_I am, I am, I am!  
I AM!_

_Do it!_

_ Do it!_

_ Do it!  
DO IT!_

**Forte:**_ Can you see all of me? _

_Walk into my mystery.  
Step inside,  
and hold on for dear life._

**Bass:**_ Do you remember me?_

_Capture you or set you free.  
I am all, _

_and I am all of me.  
(I am, I am all of me)_

**Both:**_ I am! (I am, I'm all of me)_

_I am! (I am, I'm all of me)_

_I am! (I am, I'm all of me)_

_Here we go.  
Here we go._

_Here we go._

_I am! (I am, I'm all of me)_

_Here we go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go._

_I am, I am all of me…_

" Wow! That was amazing, Bass!" both Rolls shouted as they hugged their respected universe's ebony robot.

" Let. Go. Of. Him. Now." Toxic said as she glared murderously at .

let go, and Toxic kissed her boyfriend(Forte) on the cheek.

" Ok! Up next is Zero. Have you chosen a song?" Legend asked the blond Reploid.

" Gah! How hard is it to find one stupid song on this thing!?" Zero shouted as he searched for a song on YouTube.

" He is still looking. I'll go to buy him some time." X said and sweatdropped.

" Thanks X!" Zero shouted and went back to searching.

" Alright! Have you chosen a song? Or do I have to pick it for you?" Legend asked the future blue Reploid.

" Yep. I have chosen –" X started.

" Lemon cookies!" Legend screamed and tackled Tuff and Kirby, who had said cookies in their hands.

" Oh shit! Someone grab her before she kills someone! She **will **kill someone for a lemon cookie!" Beelzemon shouted as he and WhiteBeelzemon grabbed Legend by the arms.

" Tuff! Kirby! Put the cookies down or eat them out of Legend's site! If she sees you eat one of those she **will murder **you." LunarLilithmon warned the Cappy and puffball.

" What!? Why haven't you guys locked her away!?" Peach screamed.

" Wait! I forgot! Duskmon! Get the special reserves!" WhiteBeelzemon shouted at the corrupt spirit of darkness.

" I'm on it! I still can't believe that you forgot them!" Duskmon shouted and opened a portal.

" What are the special reserves?" Zelda asked Toxic.

" Oh those! It's a special bag full of Legend's favorite treats so that we don't have to go out and buy her some about 24/7." She answered.

" Got them!" Duskmon said as he walked out of the portal with a black bag.

" Hurry up and give her the bag!" Lilithmon shouted.

Duskmon pulled out a 30 pack of lemon cookies and gave them to Legend and she grabbed them and ripped them open. She nibbled on the first one happily as she sat on Beelzemon's lap.

" Ok! X, what song are you going to sing?" Beelzemon asked and wrapped a protective arm around his sister.

" I was going to say that I'm going to sing 'Endless Possibilities' by Jeret Reddick." He answered.

" Oh! That's an awesome song! Its one of my favorites." Sonic said.

" Oh sure! You just like it because it was used in one of your games. The same goes for Shadow and 'I Am All I Am' thankfully Silver's favorite song doesn't come from a Sonic game." Knuckles said.

" X, please just start singing." Beelzemon said and played the song.

**X:** _This is my escape,_

_I'm running through this world.  
And I'm not looking back!_

_Cause I know I can go  
Where no one's ever gone_

_And I'm not looking back!_

_But how will I know when I get there?  
And how will I know when to leave?_

_We've all got to start from somewhere,_

_It's right there for me!_

_The possibilities are never-ending!_

_I see it, I see it_

_And now it's all within my reach…_

_Endless possibility…_

_I see it, I see it now!_

_It's always been inside of me…_

_And now I feel so free…  
Endless possibility!_

_(instrumental)_

_And so I'll carry one_

_My time to shine has come  
I feel it! (I feel it!)_

_As fast as I can go_

_Straight to the top I know_

_You'll see it! (You'll see it!)_

_So who's waking up when I get there?_

_It feels like I'm lost in a dream…_

_I know in my heart that it's my turn,_

_And I already see!  
The possibilities are never-ending!_

_I see it, I see it_

_And now it's all within my reach…_

_Endless possibility.._

_I see it, I see it now!_

_It's always been inside of me…_

_And now I feel so free…_

_Endless possibility!_

_(instrumental)_

_Drop that smile_

_'Cause you're beaten again!  
Now this is where my journey begins!_

_( instrumental )_

_You're losin speed,_

_you're losin your flow_

_But inside me's a power you'll never know!_

_Let it out, it's inside of you!_

_You better all stand back, 'cause I'm COMING THROUGH!_

_( instrumental )_

_I see it, I see it_

_And now its all within my reach…_

_( Ahh, ahh, ahh, ahh)  
I see it, I see it now!_

_Its always been inside of me…_

_(Ahh, ahh, ahh, ahh)_

_I see it, I see it_

_And now it's all within my reach…_

_Endless possibility…_

_I see it, I see it now!_

_Its always been inside of me…_

_And down I feel so free…_

_Endless possibility!_

_(Endless Possibilities…)_

_Endless Possibility…_

_(Endless Possibilities…)_

_Endless Possibility!_

" That was amazing, X!" Toxic shouted and hugged her friend.

" FINALLY! I found a good fucking song! I am still going to kill you later Legend for making me do this." Zero said.

" Alright! Say the name of the song so Snowflake can put it in." Beelzemon said and earned a harsh glare from WhiteBeelzemon.

" The song is called 'Last One Standing' by Simple Plan." Zero said as he walked to on stage.

**Zero:** _How many times are you gonna try to shut me out?_

_I told you once, told you twice I ain't turning back around.  
You can say whatever, try to mess with me._

_I don't care.  
I'm not scared._

_You don't have to say you're sorry._

_Save your sympathy._

_With a friend like you, I don't need an enemy._

_I would give you time if you were worth it.  
But guess what… You're not worth it._

" Hey! He got better since the Maverick Hunter's Karaoke Night." Axl said and playfully nudged Iris.

" Shut up! I'm trying to listen!" Alia shouted and punched Axl in the face.

**Zero:** _Whoa, whoa.  
I'm always gonna be the last one standing._

_Whoa, whoa_

_Cause I'm never gonna give up trying._

_And now I'm ready to go._

_I'm here, I'm waiting for you._

_And I'm gonna be the last one standing._

_( instrumental)_

_The last one standing._

_( instrumental )_

**_Zero_****:**_ Did you think that I would surrender easily?_

_That just like that you were getting rid of me?_

_Is that the way you saw it all go down?_

_I don't think- I don't think so._

_There's not a word you could say, I haven't heard before._

_So give it up, give it up unless you want a little more.  
You think you're pretty tough, so let's throw down._

_It's alright. I'm alright._

_Whoa, whoa._

_I'm always gonna be the last one standing._

_Whoa, whoa._

_Cause I'm never gonna give up trying._

_And now I'm ready to go._

_I'm here, I'm waiting for you.  
And I'm gonna be the last one standing._

_(instrumental)_

**Zero:**_ I won't give up. I keep trying._

_(I'm always gonna be the last one standing.)_

_Its not over. I keep fighting._

_(I'm always gonna be the last one standing.)_

_I won't give up. I keep trying._

_(I'm always gonna be the last one standing.)_

_Its not over. I keep fighting._

_(I'm always gonna be the last one standing.)_

_I keep fighting._

_(instrumental)_

**Zero:**_ Whoa, whoa._

_I'm always gonna be the last one standing._

_Whoa, whoa._

_Cause I'm never gonna give up trying._

_And now I'm ready to go. _

_I'm here, I'm waiting for you.  
And I'm gonna be the last one standing._

_And I'm gonna be the last one standing._

_Whoa, whoa._

_The last one standing._

_Whoa, whoa._

_The last one standing._

" Oh." Axl said as his jaw hit the floor, literally.

" My." X said.

" God! That was awesome Zero!" Iris shouted and raced on stage to hug him.

" Thanks Iris. After everyone laughing and saying my singing voice sounded worse than Sigma, I started to take some lessons." Zero said.

" And who better to teach him, than his own sister. Besides, I am the one that won the best singer award that day." Toxic said and hugged her brother.

" Grrrr…." Legend said as she imagined Iris exploding into flames.

" Hey Legend! Can I switch my song with someone else?" Toxic asked the raging girl.

" Sure! You still have to sing that song with Forte though. So, who you gonna switch with?" Legend said, even though she already knew who the person was.

" I pass my song, to Layer." Toxic said and nodded at the purple haired navigator.

" What!? W-W-Why me?" Layer asked as she turned a deep crimson.

" Easy. Iris had her chance with Zero. This is your time to shine. If Iris even thinks that I'm going to let my brother date a girl that his heart no longer belongs to, then she is dead wrong." Toxic said to her friend.

" Ok. I'll sing. For you, Toxic." Layer said.

" Ok. You gals are gonna be a special case. Layer, because you already know the lyrics to the song, it's going to be a small concert. Toxic you will by playing the guitar for this song, because it's a small concert we won't need the system." Legend said and pushed Layer and Toxic into a room.

" Legend. I just got a call from the boss. She changed her name to ShadowPoisonCrystal, so your now the official second-in-command because you represent the old her." Beelzemon told his little sister.

" Sweet! Ok everyone! A small game of Truth or Dare before our next performance. So, because I'm in charge I'll go first. Colonel EXE , Truth or Dare?" Legend asked the NetNavi version of the Repliforce commander.

" I choose dare."

" I dare you to kiss Serenade EXE on the lips." Legend said causing the two to turn a dark crimson.

" Do I have to?" Colonel EXE asked and looked at the "god" NetNavi.

" Yes." Legend said and smirked evilly.

Serenade grabbed and kissed him for a good minute then let go.

" Was that so hard? Ok, ask away." Legend said as Colonel EXE fainted.

" I'll ask for him. Megamen, Truth or Dare?" asked the Blue Bombers.

They talked for a few minutes then Classic stepped forward.

" We choose dare." the classic Blue Bomber said.

" I dare each and everyone of you to kiss the girl you have a crush on the lips, then Megaman EXE, X, Copy X, and Model X have to tell their versions of Zero that he is a blond bitch in red armor." Serenade EXEsaid causing the Bombers to pale.

" Fine. Zero, you're a blond bitch in red armor." Megaman EXE said then kissed Roll EXE before Zero EXE tackled him.

" Zero, you're a blond, now-it-all, fan girl stealing, bitch in red armor and with green boob lights." X said causing everyone to stare at him in surprise.

" X you forgot something. Zero you can't kill him for until after he kisses his crush." Legend said as she and Forte tried to hold back the dark crimson hunter as he held his sword over X's head.

X lightly kissed Alia, and the only two things keeping Zero away from X released the beast.

* **These fighting scene has been closed off, due to it being so violent that I would have to change the rating to M. Please enjoy the remainder of the chapter ***

" Zero, you're a blond bitch that always messes up my plans and you're a thong wearing, unisex jerk. And, Omega your nothing but a weak pathetic copy." Copy X said to his universes Zero and Omega then smiled warmly.

" That's it! I'm going to make what Omega did to you seem like a scratch!" Zero(zero) shout

" I'm going to murder you!" Omega shouted and the two started to destroy Copy X.

* **These fighting scene has been closed off, due to it being so violent that I would have to change the rating to M. Please enjoy the remainder of the chapter ***

" Ok. I'm not going to say anything to harsh because Model Z is my friend. Model Z, you're a guy with to long hair and it's the main thing that makes people pair you up with boys." Model X said to Model Z.

" Now that those are all done. Legend, Truth or Dare?" Megaman asked the blue haired girl.

" I'm going to pick Truth." Legend said as the Robot Masters started to laugh.

" Who are your favorite characters in anything?" all the Megamen asked.

" Ok. I like Zero, , Bass, Gospel, Layer, Luna, Lyra, Omega-Xis, Gemini, Protoman, Glyde EXE, Fireman EXE, Fireman, Elecman, Elecman EXE, Shadowman, Shadowman EXE, X, Signas, Axl, Alia, Sigma, Layer, all of the Robot Masters, Model P, X, Z, H, F, L, O, Storm Eagle, Chill Penguin, and Vile. I also like Axel, Xemnas, Xaldin, Roxas, Saix, Xigbar, Demyx, Riku, Sora, Aqua, Terra, Ventus from Kingdom Hearts. Zim and Tallest Purple from Invader Zim. Beelzemon, Duskmon, Loweemon, Duftmon, Dianamon, Lunamon, Impmon, Lilithmon, Belphemon, Barbamon, Daemon, Ken, Stingmon, Lilamon, Apollomon, Merukimon, Wizardmon, Sorcerymon, and Alphamon from Digimon. Starscream, Megatron, Optimus Prime, Prowl, Jazz, Bulkhead, Wheeljack, Ultra Magnus, Arcee, Arachnid, Dreadwing, Soundwave, and Shockwave from Transformers. Darkrai, Gardevoir, Bisharp, Victini, Mewtwo, Pikachu, Lucario, Riolu, Lopunny, Yevetal, Delphox, Greninja, and Pangore from Pokemon. Levy, Mirajane, Gajeel, Lucy, Bixlow, Juvia, Cobra, Sting, Rouge, Pantherlily, Wendy, and Makarov from Fairy Tail. I am also a huge fan of all the characters of Attack on Titan, Yu-Gi-Oh. Matt Smith from Doctor Who. I have also recently started to like Black Butler. I also like the Golden Animatronics, Foxy, Mangle, and Phantom Freddy from Five Nights at Freddy's." Legend said causing everyone to look at her in surprise that she could remember all those names.

* **Note: This is only half of my list ***

" Holy! How big of a fan are you!?" everyone but the people that first came with Legend shouted.

" Dudes. That was the short version of her list. Her actual list is about as long as California." Beelzemon said causing everyone to stare at Legend in surprise.

" Ok, my turn. Who I chose, choose your choice wisely," Legend said as she glanced at each person around her, " Zero…Truth or Dare?"

" I'm gonna pick truth, because I really don't want to know what dares you have planed." Zero said causing Legend's hair to turn a sky blue color.

* **Color of hair changes with mood. Red for anger, Sky blue for happy, dark blue for sad, etc., etc. ***

" Zero, who do you like better? Iris? Or Layer?" Legend asked causing the crimson Reploid to turn as white as snow.

" Oh dear god… I do like Layer as a friend, and she does come up with some great battle stratifies, but she is a little too shy for my tastes. Iris was my first love, and she is smart and beautiful." Zero said.

" I think your thoughts might change real soon… Hit it!" Legend shouted as the lights shut off.

A guitar solo to 'Sk8er Boi' by Avril Lavigne became to play.

**?:** _He was a boy, she was a girl._

_Can I make it anymore obvious?_

_He was a punk, she did ballet. _

_What more can I say?_

_He wanted her, she'd never tell._

_Secretly she wanted him as well._

_But all of her friends stuck up their nose._

_They had a problem with his baggy clothes._

The lights come on to show Layer standing on stage in a completely different outfit. Her hair was pulled into a braided ponytail, with her bangs pulled over her right eye. She wore a white shirt under a plum leather jacket. Her legs were adorned with a pair of black jeans with many rips and tears in them. Her boots were the same as her normal look, only they looked more feminine. Toxic was standing next to her playing the guitar.

**Layer:**_ He was a sk8er boy, she said "See you later, boy"_

_He wasn't good enough for her._

_She had a pretty face, but her head was up in space._

_She needed to come back down to earth._

_Five years from now, she sits at him._

_Feeding the baby she's all alone._

_She turns on TV, guess who she sees…_

_Sk8er boy rocking up MTV!_

" Wow… Is that really Layer?" Axl asked as he started to nosebleed along with Phantom, Fefnir, Bass, Harpuia, X, and Signas.

**Layer:**_ She calls up her friends, they already know.  
They've all got ticket to see his show._

_She tags alone, stands in the crowd, looks up at the man that she turned down..._

_He was a sk8er boy, she said "See you later, boy"_

_He wasn't good enough for her._

_Now he's a superstar, slamming on his guitar._

_Does your pretty face see what he's worth…?_

_He was a sk8er boy, she said "See you later, boy"_

_He wasn't good enough for her._

_Now he's a superstar, slamming on his guitar._

_Does your pretty face see what he's worth…?_

_(Instrumental)_

" Who knew Layer had such a good voice." Douglas said as he watched the violet haired Reploid dance.

" Layer…" Zero said softly as he watched the girl dance.

**Layer:** _Sorry, girl, but you missed out._

_Well, tough luck that boy's mine now._

_We are more than just good friends._

_This is how the story ends._

_Too bad that you couldn't see._

_See the man that boy could be._

_There is more that meets the eye._

_I see the soul that is inside._

_He's just a boy and I'm just a girl. _

_Can I make it anymore obvious?_

_We are in love.  
Haven't you heard how we rock each other's world?_

_I'm like the sk8er boy, I said "See you later, boy._

_I'll be backstage after the show"_

_I'll be at the studio, singing the song we wrote about the girl you used to know._

_I'm like the sk8er boy, I said "See you later, boy._

_I'll be backstage after the show"_

_I'll be at the studio, singing the song we wrote about the girl you used to know._

" So, Zero? Who do you love? Layer, the girl who just dedicated a love song to you, or Iris, the girl that wouldn't even speak to you for until you sang?" Legend asked the crimson hunter.

" I choose…" Zero said then stopped to think.

" Ok… While you do that… Forte! Toxic! Get on the stage and start your song!" Legend shouted and threw the two onto the stage and played ' _Dreams of Absolution.' _

" Let's get this started!" Forte shouted as the music began to play.

**Forte: **And every night, I lay awake.

And I find the conclusion.

**Toxic: **And every night.

It just stays the same…

**Both: **I dream of absolution.

**Forte: **_In the nightlight, _

_Do you see what you dream?_

_All your troubles,_

_Are they all what they seem?_

_Look around you,_

_Then you may realize._

_All the creatures saw with the light._

_And I might know of our future…_

_But then you still control the past…_

_Only you know if you'll be together._

_Only know if we shall last._

**Toxic: **_In the night light,_

_Do you still feel your pain?_

_For the valor,_

_You waited never came?_

_If you were able,_

_Would you go change the past?_

_Mend a fou paux with one last change?_

**Forte: **_And I might know of our future…_

_But then you still control the past._

_Only you know if you'll be together._

_Tonight…_

**Both: **_Cause every night I will save your life._

_And every night I will be with you._

_Cause every night I still lay awake._

_And I dream…_

_Of an absolution._

_Cause every night I will make it right._

_And every night I will come to you._

_But every night it just stays the same._

_And I dream…_

_Of an absolution._

**Toxic: **_In the night light,_

_Do you see what you dream?_

_All you triumph,_

_And all you'll ever be._

_Look around you._

_Then you may realize._

_Happiness lies trapped in misery…_

_And who knows what of our future?_

_We can all try to change the past._

_Only you know if you'll be together._

_Tonight…_

**Both: **_Cause every night I will save your life._

_And every night I will be with you._

_Cause every night I still lay awake._

_And I dream…_

_Of an absolution._

_Cause every night I will make it right._

_And every night I will come to you._

_But every night it just stays the same._

_And I dream…_

_Of an absolution._

**Forte: **_Cause every night I will save you life._

_And every night I will be with you._

_Cause every night I still lay away._

_And I dream…_

_Of an absolution._

**Toxic: **_And every night I will make it right._

_And every night I will come to you._

_But every night it just stays the same._

_And I dream…_

_Of an absolution._

**Forte: **_And you'll see…!_

**Toxic: **_And you'll see…!_

**Forte: **_What you'll be…!_

**Toxic: **_What you'll be…!_

**Forte: **_And you'll see…!_

**Toxic: **_I will be there!_

**Forte: **_All you can be…_

**Toxic: **_All you can be…_

**Forte: **_And every night…!_

**Toxic: **_And every night…!_

**Forte: **_And every night…!_

**Toxic: **_And every night…!_

**Forte: **_And every night…!_

**Toxic: **_And every night…!_

**Forte: **_I will DREAM…!_

**Toxic: **_I will DREAM…!_

**Forte:**_ And you'll see._

**Toxic:**_ And you'll see._

_That this is my dream._

**Forte:**_ This is all my dream._

**Toxic:**_ And you'll see there._

**Forte:**_ Every night…!_

**Toxic:**_ I will dream…!_

**Forte:**_ I will always dream…!_

**Toxic:**_ And every night…_

**Both:**_ And every night…!_

_And every night…!_

**Forte:**_ I WILL DREAM…!_

**Toxic:**_ I WILL DREAM…!_

" That was perfect! I am so happy for you two!" Legend shouted and hugged the two Reploids.

" Thanks! So, who is up next?" Toxic asked.

" Easy. A few new arrivals." Legend said, " But first. Zero, you still haven't answered my question. Who do you like most out of Iris and Layer?"

" I'm sorry, Iris, but I choose Lwayer." Zero said causing Legend's hair to turn a brighter the the sky blue with joy.

**END OF CHAPTER…**

Again! So evil! Be sure to leave a request for someone to sing, and review! I own nothing! So sorry it was so late. I was busy moving into a new house.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Visit From Boss and A Friend!

**Please do not flame for anything here. Also, please read Tsuna11644's stories! She is really awesome and have a special appearance! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own ANYTHING! I so wish I did though! All songs belong to their respected owners.**

" Alright! Before we continue, I'm gonna have to get a new list from the boss." Legend said and pulled out a silver iPhone 5c.

" You do that sis. I'm going to finish up the list that ShadowPoisonCrystal gave us last chapter." Beelzemon said, before a brick hit him in the back of the head.

" I'm suprised your head didn't just split open. I guess you really are hard headed." Lucemon said with a smirk, before a hacked off cat with rabies was thrown at him.

Everyone watched in terror as Lucemon got torn down by a black and brown kitten, till nothing but his head was left. When the kitten's job was done, he started licking his paws. A white portal opened and a 13-year-old girl walked out. She had short brown hair, with small strands of gold, and blueish-grey eyes. Her skin was a light pale, and she had on a pair of purple glasses. She was wearing a white shirt under a dark brown 'Old Navy' hoodie and blue jeans.

" Good boy, Hobey." the girl said and picked the kitten up, causing the kitten to turn white and red, " Hello. I'm ShadowPoisonCrystal, and this little cutie is my hate executioner, Hobey."

" Hey boss! You here to deliver the list?" Legend said and walked up to her creator, petting Hobey along the way.

" Yep! Sadly, I've only gotten two requests. It's all on the list, but it's gonna be a special one." ShadowPoisonCrystal said happily.

" What do you mean?" Legend asked as her hair turned a light yellowish blue.

" I'm going to be apart of this entire chapter!" ShadowPoisonCrystal said with joy.

" Awesome!" Legend shouted with joy.

" Before we get started on the songs, I want to bring in a few people." ShadowPoisonCrystal said.

" Hey Crystal! Why did you throw a brick at me?!" Beelzemon shouted with rage.

" Because, I do not accept fourth wall breaking from anyone, not even my favorite characters." Crystal (A/N: My name in my stories and what you all will call me.) said and glared at Beelzemon.

" How about we introduce our new singers?" Legend asked nervously.

" Fine. But, we'll do it my way." Crystal said as everyone at the party was teleported to a large field, with a giant stage in the middle.

" Where are we? What are we doing here?" Master Hand asked as he tried to teleport them all back to the Smash Mansion, " Why don't my powers work?"

" 1. We are in my world, the largest most empty field in my world. 2. We need more space for us to " Crystal said and smiled at the distressed expressions on the brothers's faces.

Crazy Hand was about to explode in Crystal's face, but stopped as "He's A Pirate" from The Pirates of The Caribbean movies started to play. The Smashers and everyone else, but Legend and Crystal, looked towards the stage and saw that it was decorated with a pirate theme. Legend and Crystal teleported onto the stage, in a full pirate uniform, and winked at the Nobody ship.

" Arr! Welcome everyone to Pirate Cove! Today we have a total of thirty-one guests with us!" Legend said happily as the black and green parrot on her shoulder said, " First up, Organization XIII!"

" Thank you, Patrot! Say hello everyone to Xemnas, Xigbar, Xaldin, Vexen, Lexeaus, Zexion, Saix, Axel, Demyx, Luxord, Marluxia, Larxene, Roxas, Xion, Zexena, and Axyame!" Crystal shouted as Organization XIII appeared in a burst of black and pink Nobody symbols.

" Wow.. One minute I'm trying to prevent Saix from killing Demyx, the next I'm on a stage..." Zexena said as she was holding Saix's left arm tightly.

" Welcome to Karaoke Party! On to out next new contestants!" Legend said happily.

" Up next is, Fairy Tail with two special guests!" Crystal said happily.

" Wait, you never told me about two extra people with Fairy Tail." Legend said in confusion.

" Oh! I asked Tsuna if she wanted to join us for the chapter along with her Fairy Tail OC, and she said yes." Crystal replied.

" Alright! Say hello everyone to Natsu, Happy, Lucy, Erza, Grey, Wendy, Carla, Mirajane, Freed, Lissana, Juvia, Levy, Gajeel, Pantherlily, and Bixlow!" Crystal said as the fifteen appeared from a black Fairy Tail symbol.

" Your two guests remember." Legend said.

" Welcome Tsuna11644 and Kitsuna!" Crystal shouted as two woman appeared on the stage.

The first one had a dark yellowish green hair that was cut short and shaped like cat ears. Her skin was a normal color and her eyes were a bright blue. (A/N: I am sorry, Tsuna. I couldn't see what eye color your avatar has!) She wore a sleeveless green sweater with a yellow and green bandanna tied around her neck. She had an oily green jacket tied around her waist that turned into white umbrella pants and white shoes. Behind her, a tail twitched and wrapped around her waist like a Sayian's tail. The second woman had teal, almost sea green, hair that had black tips. Her skin was a hard tan that brought out her bright amber eyes. She was wearing a bluish white, sleeveless tube top, with dark blue umbrella pants that are topped with a silver ring and a black gem. Her gloves were made of black dyed deku leaves, and the armband is a pure silver with a sian rhinestone 'K'. Around her neck, was a band of silver, that connects to the top with a golden ring and a sapphire. Her hair will be tied into a high pony tail by a silver ring, and it's crowned with a large blue zircon rhinestone. Her earrings are a pure silver with golden 'K's hanging below them. Lastly, her shoes were a pure blue genie style.

" Nice outfit, Kitsuna!" Legend said happily as her outfit turned into an identical outfit, only the original red version.

" Boys, I would advise that you all stop staring at the Were Fox now." Crystal said as Natsu wrapped a protective arm around Kitsuna.

" Hey Kitsuna! Where's Kar and Fuse?" Legend asked the Princess of the Were Fox Kingdom.

" Their right here, white girl." Kitsuna said and motioned towards her daughter and Exceed.

Fuse had golden fur, and his tail was fluffed up to look like a fox's. He had double scars on his chest and a partially torn off ear. Kar had teal hair and fox ears. Her skin was a dark color and she had brown eyes. She was wearing an outfit similar to her mom's. The two were over by the snack table trying to steal some of the snacks that were for Legend.

" She is so cute!" Beelzemon shouted, which was very out of character for him, and looked down at the little girl.

" Beelze-nee!" Legend shouted and Legend Kicked Beelzemon away from Kar.

" Calm down everyone, or else I'm getting DarkEmpressmon and DarkraiMephiles!" Crystal shouted and pulled out a long list.

" That's a long list of songs..." Tsuna said as she looked over the list with Crystal.

" Yeah, and only three of these are requests. One being yours." Crystal said and rolled the list back up.

" Out of twenty songs only three were requests!?" Tsuna shouted and Crystal nodded.

" May, I announce the first name?" Kitsuna asked, oddly politely.

" Sure..." Crystal said then told Ganondorf and Bowser to get the younger people out of the room.

Once the kids were gone, Kitsune ripped off her outfit to show a belly baring, dip dyed cropped tube top with a cropped leather jacket and black pants with rhinestones, and very high heels. Ganondorf's eyes widened in shock and anger as he watched the outfit he worked so hard on fell to the ground in pieces.

" Up first today, we have the Wily Robots singing ' We Are Family' by Keke Palmer~!" Kitsuna sang and winked at Shadowman.

" You heard her guys! Let's sing!" Toxic shouted and pulled Zero and Metelman onto the stage.

" You guys ready?" Snowflake- I mean WhiteBeelzemon asked and played the music on the joined yes.

_**Toxic: **We are, we are,_

_Not your ordinary fami-mily,_

_But we can all agree that,_

_We are, we are,_

_Close as close can be..._

**_Metalman:_** _So it don't matter what it looks like,_

_We look perfect to me,_

**_Crashman:_** _We got every kind of lover,_

_We're so lucky indeed,_

**_Quickman: _**_They can keep on talking,__  
_

_It don't matter to me cause,_

**_All four:_** _We are, we are family..._

_**All Robot Masters: **We are are are are ( We are are )_

_We are are are are ( We are are )_

_We are are are are ( We are are )_

_We are, we are family,_

**_Zero:_** _family,_

_**Bass: **family,  
_

**_Toxic:_** _We are, we are family.._

_So what?_

**_Plantman:_** _We don't look, _

_**Aquaman: **we don't act,_

_**Splashwoman: **we don't walk,_

_**Tornadoman: **we don't talk,_

_Like you do,_

**_Dr. Wily:_** _So what?_

**_Airman:_** _If we hang just a hang and no shame, _

_**Flashman: **We both do what we want to..._

**_Heatman and Woodman:_** _Cause we come from everywhere,_

**_Searchman:_** _Searching for ones to care,_

**_Geminiman:_**_ Somehow we found it here,  
_

**_All:_** _We found us a home..._

**_Needleman, Magnetman, and Hardman: _**_We are, we are,__  
_

_Not your ordinary fami-mily,_

_But we can all agree that,_

_We are, we are,_

_Close as close can be..._

**_Topman, Snakeman, and Sparkman: _**_So it don't matter what it looks like,__  
_

_We look perfect to me,_

_We got every kind of lover,_

_We're so lucky indeed,_

_They can keep on talking,_

_It don't matter to me cause,_

_We are, we are family..._

**_Shadowman: _**_OK, so the links in our chains makes us strange,  
_

**_Brightman and Toadman:_**_ But really they make us stronger,  
_

**_Drillman and Pharaohman: _**_And no one would replace not a thing,_

**_Toxic: _**_Mother or father,  
_

_Cause we..._

**_Ringman, Dustman, Diveman, and Skullman: _**_Cause we come from everywhere,_

_Searching for ones to care,_

_Somehow we found it here,_

_We found us a home..._

**_All:_** _We are, we are,_

_Not your ordinary fami-mily,_

_But we can all agree that,_

_We are, we are,_

_Close as close can be..._

**_Gravityman, Waveman, Stoneman, and Gyroman: _**_So it don't matter what it looks like,  
_

_we look perfect to me,_

**_DWN 037 to DWN 045:_** _We got every kind of lover,_

_We're so lucky indeed,_

**_DWN 046 to DWN 065: _**_They can keep on talking,  
_

_It don't matter to me cause, _

**_Tornadoman, Plugman, and Jewelman: _**_We are, we are family..._

**_Toxic:_** _( Family )_

**_DWN 070 to DWN 080:_** _( We are, we are)_

**_Toxic and Zero:_** _We are, we are family._

" That was awesome! That song totally described you all. You look like a group of freaks, but really your all one big puzzle." Crystal said and handed Tsuna a tissue.

" Yeah, I haven't even met these guys, and I still like that song for them." Tsuna said and petted Hobey.

" Hey Legend and Kitsuna! Get the guys for the next song ready!" Crystal shouted as she and Tsuna enjoyed some chocolate.

" I'm on it Boss!" Legend shouted and read over the list, " That's a lot of people that have to sing today!"

" Let me see that." Kitsuna said and snatched the list from Legend, " This is easy! Ganon, Dark Link and Nabooru! Get your buts on that stage now!"

The called people jumped in surprised at how loud the eight thousand and something year old woman screamed. Crystal face palmed and glared at Kitsuna, but stopped when the music for 'When We're Human' from The Princess and The Frog played.

" Ugh! She called up the wrong people! Those three were supposed to sing something different..." Crystal sighed as Dark Link started to sing.

_**Dark Link: **If I were a human being._

_I'd head straight for New Orleans._

_And I'd blow this horn so hard and strong._

_Like no one they've ever seen._

_You've heard of Louis Armstrong, Mrs. Sidney Bechet?_

_All those boys gonna step aside._

_When they here this old ex-gator play, _

_Listen..._

_* trumpet solo *_

_When I'm human, as I hope to be._

_I'm gonna blow this horn 'til the cows come home._

_And everyone's gonna bow down to me._

_* music break *_

**_Ganondorf:_** _When I'm myself again,_

_I want just the life I had._

_A great big party every night._

_That doesn't sound to bad._

_A redhead on my left arm,_

_A brunette on my right._

_A blonde of two to hold the candles._

_Now that seems just about right._

_Eh,_ _Dark Link?_ (A/N: Small change to it, no flames please?)

_Life is short, when you're done, you're done._

_We're on this earth to have some fun._

_And that's the way things are._

_When I'm human, and I'm gonna be._

_I'm gonna tear it up like I did before._

_And that's a royal guarantee._

_* music break *_

**_Nabooru: _**_Your modesty becomes you,_

_And your sense of responsibility._

_I've worked hard for everything I've got._

_And that's the way it's supposed to be._

_When I'm a human being, at least I'll act like one._

_If you do your best each and every day, _

_Good things are sure to come your way._

_What you give is what you get._

_My daddy said that and I'll never forget._

_And I recommend it to you._

**_All: _**_When we're human and we're gonna be...  
_

**_Dark Link:_** _I'm gonna blow my horn!_

**_Ganondorf: _**_I__'m gonna live the high life!  
_

**_Nabooru:_** _I'm gonna do my best to take my place in the sun!_

**_All:_** _When we're human!_

" That was amazing! Even if you guys weren't the ones that were to sing that song. I was originally going to have Demyx, Vanitas, and Xion sing that." Crystal said and glared at Kitsuna.

" Alright! Up next is Saix, Axel, Demyx, Marluxia, and Xigbar." Legend said causing those who read the list to smirk evilly.

" What do we have to sing?" Saix growled as the five got on the stage.

" Hold on! There is a catch you guys! Come with me!" Crystal shouted as she and Tsuna dragged the boys into a dressing room.

" Legend, let me see the list." Forte said and grabbed the list.

After reading the requirements for the five's song, Forte burst out laughing.

" This is gonna be fun to video tape." Forte said and readied a video camera.

" Forte! Don't do that!" Toxic shouted and knocked him upside the head.

" Ok. It's gonna take them a while for them to get ready so, someone is singing." Kitsuna sang and pushed Shadowman onto the stage.

" Ok Shadowman. It was requested for you to sing Awake and Alive by Skillet. And awesome choice made by DarknessDancer. Anyway, we will also have some extra guests joining us later on. Thank you Sample guest for reminding us about them." Legend said as the music began to play.

" Hold it! This song has both male and female vocals, am I supposed to sing them both?!" Shadowman shouted in annoyance.

" I refuse to come out of this room!" Saix, Xigbar, Axel, and Demyx shouted as the door opened.

Marluxia walked out in a Sailor Venus costume, only with a rose as his broach.

" Isa! Come on out! I'm sure your outfit isn't that bad." Zexenna said and tried to get her brother out of the dressing room.

" You four better get out of there or I will play the video version of the song!" Crystal shouted causing a blur of white, purple, green and blue exited the dressing room.

" I hate you so much." Xigbar growled in a Sailor Jupiter costume.

" This isn't that bad..." Demyx said as his face turned a bright pink. He was in a Sailor Mercury outfit.

" My pour spikes..." Axel cried in a Sailor Mars uniform, with his hair down.

" Wait, where is Saix?" Crystal asked and looked back into the dressing room.

Zexena was gripping a pair of red boots and was trying to pull the wearer out of the dressing room.

" I don't care if this video will embarrass me! This outfit will ruin my reputation forever!" Saix shouted.

" Saix, come on out. It's not like I dressed you in a stripper outfit." Crystal said to the bluet.

Finally, Saix's grip slipped and he was pulled out of the dressing room. He was in a complete Sailor Moon outfit, even with the hair style.

" Wow... I had no idea that you could do that..." Beelzemon said in shock.

" Dude, it was easy to get his hair like that. The hard part was getting him to agree." Crystal said.

" Alright you five! You guys have to sing the Sailor Moon theme song!" Kitsuna shouted causing the boys to try and run off of the stage, but were blocked by three walls of black, see-through, crystals.

" Sing you guys, or I will destroy your most precious items." Zexena growled.

" Fine..." Saix growled as the song started.

" This is going to be so awesome!" Snowflake(A/N: I am never going to let that down... Oh well, sorry WhiteBeelzemon.) shouted and got out a video camera.

_**All: **Fighting evil boy moonlight!_

_Winning love by daylight._

_Never running from a real fight,_

_She is the one named Sailor Moon!_

_She will never turn her back on her friends._

_She is always there to defend!_

_She is the one on whom we can depend..._

_She is the one named Sailor..._

**_Marluxia:_**_ Sailor Venus! _

_**All**: V__enus__, Venus.._

**_Demyx:_** _Sailor Mercury!_

**_Axel:_** _Sailor Mars! _

**_All: _**_(Mars, Mars)_

**_Xigbar: _**_Sailor Jupiter!_

**_Saix:_** _With secret powers, all so new to her!_

_She is the one named Sailor Moon._

**_( music break )_**

**_All: _**_Fighting evil boy moonlight!_

_Winning love by daylight..._

_With her Sailor Scouts to help fight!_

_She is the one named Sailor Moon..._

**_Axel, Marluxia, Demyx, and Xigbar: _**_She is the one named Sailor Moon!_

_She is the one..._

**_All:_** _Sailor Moon!_

" That was awesome you guys!" Crystal shouted and shoved Axyame onto the stage, " Axyame you will be singing My Immortal by Evanescence."

" Alright." Axyame said and started to sing.

_**Axyame: **I'm so tired of being here..._

_Suppressed by all my childish fears..._

_And if you have to leave, I wish that you would just leave..._

_Cause your presence still lingers here,_

_And it won't leave me alone._

_These wounds won't seem to heal..._

_This pain is just to real..._

_There's just to much that time cannot erase._

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears._

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears..._

_And I held your hand through all of these years..._

_But you still have, all of me..._

( music break )

_You used to captivate me by your resonating light._

_Now I'm bound by the life you left behind..._

_Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams..._

_Your voice it chased away, all the sanity in me._

_These wounds won't seem to heal._

_This pain in just to real.._

_There's just to much that time cannot erase..._

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears._

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears..._

_And I held your hand through all of these years..._

_But you still have, all of me..._

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone. _

_And though you're still with me, I'm been alone all along..._

( music break )

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears._

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears..._

_And I held your hand through all of these years..._

_But you still have..._

_All of me..._

" That was beautiful..." Crystal said as tears rimmed her eyes.

" Boss, your crying." Legend said, " Anyway, It's Kitsuna's turn."

" Alright! Hit it!" Kitsuna shouted as the Japanese, FULL version of "Paper moon" started to play.

(A/N: I do not know Japanease so if this song has any bad language please don't be mad at me. BLAME THE WRITER OF THIS SONG!)

_**Kitsuna: **I'm falling down into my shadow,_

_Iki wo hisomete matte iru deadly night._

_Don't scary majou no basha mo sono me ni utsuseru kara._

_See you in your dreams ( yeah ) baby _

_Kowai yume dato shitte mo._

_Fairy blue kimi no tame ni_

_Hoshi wo kudaki kazaritsukete_

_Black Paper Moon._

_Shinjite kurete nara_

_When you're lost here I am Forever with your Soul_

_Miageraba kagayaku tsuki ni you ni_

_( instrumental )_

_Amai shinku no jamu wo otoshita kaado ni_

_ukabigaru moji_

_Your Destiny kimi _

_ga nozomeda donna_

_sekai mo sono te ni tsukameru kara_

_Madowasare naide are ni mo kowasenai_

_Fairy blue kimi ga kurna to iu eien_

_Sakende kureta nara_

_I will find you, my Dear_

_Doko ni ite mo karamitusku jubaku wo tokihanatte_

_..._

_Dare mo shinjire nakute hikutsu ni naru toki mo aru_

_Sore de mo kimi no kotona wa itsu de mo _

_mune ni hibiiteru_

_..._

_Fairy blue kimi no tame ni _

_Hoshi wo kudaki kazaritsukete mejirushi_

_Yume wo miushinatte mayotta toki_

_Miagete hoshi_

_Fairy blue kimi ga kurete ikiru akashi_

_ kisuna to iu shinrai_

_Kimi wa hitori ja nai _

_When you're lost here I am Forever with your Soul_

_tadoritsukeru kimi ga shinjiru nara_

" That was awesome!" Crystal and Tsuna shouted.

" I know. So, who is up next?" Kitsuna asked.

" First, I'm kicking Fairy Tail out. Singing wise, check the list." Crystal said as she opened a portal and shoved Fairy Tail into it, " Thats what they get for almost destroying the snack table."

" I told you it was a bad idea to let them join! Now we need someone to replace them in their songs!" Legend shouted in rage, " And there are nine of them!"

" Relax. I'll simply summon up someone after my song." Crystal said as she teleported onto the stage in a Riku costume.

" Why do I have a bad feeling?" Tsuna asked as she sweatdropped.

" Don't worry, I have the same feeling..." Legend said as the music from the opening to Kingdom Hearts II started to play.

_**Crystal: **wonk uoy naht noticeffa erom deen I_

_..._

_In you and I, there's a new land_

_Angels in flight..._

_wonk uoy naht noticeffa erom deen I  
_

_My Sancuary, My Sanctuary, _

_Where fears and lies melt away_

_Music in time.._

_wonk uoy naht noticeffa erom deen I_

_What's left of me, What's left of me now?_

_..._

_I watch you fast asleep_

_All I fear means nothing_

_In you and I, there's a new lands_

_Angels in flight_

_wonk uoy naht noticeffa erom deen I_

_My Sanctuary, My Sanctuary_

_Where fears and lies melt away_

_Music in time_

_wonk uoy naht noticeffa erom deen I_

_What's left of me?_

_What's left of me?_

_snwod dna spu ynam oS_

_My heart's a battleground_

_snoitome eurt deen I_

_wonk uoy naht noticeffa erom deen I_

_snoitome eurt deen I_

_..._

_You show me how to see that nothing is whole and _

_nothing is broken..._

_In you and I, there's a new land_

_Angels in flight_

_wonk uoy naht noticeffa erom deen I_

_My Sanctuary, My Sanctuary_

_Where fears and lies melt away_

_Music in time_

_wonk uoy naht noticeffa erom deen I_

_What's left of me, What's left of me now?_

_My fears, my lies..._

_Melt away_

_wonk uoy naht noticeffa erom deen I_

" Wow... That was pretty good." Legend said as Crystal snapped out of her outfit and back to her normal clothes.

" Thanks! It was really hard to sing those backwards lyrics." Crystal said.

" What even did you say at those parts?" Beelzemon asked.

" Well, _wonk uoy naht noticeffa erom deen I _means ' I need more affection that you know', _snwod dna spu ynam oS _means ' So many ups and downs', and _snoitome eurt deen I _ means ' I need true emotions'." Crystal replied, and smiled at him.

" So, who are you bringing in?" Legend asked as she and Tsuna crossed their fingers.

" Well, I think I'll just save those songs for later and let the fans decide who I bring in. Meaning we have only five more songs to go!" Crystal told her, causing them both to let out their held breath.

" Ok then, that would mean that Zexena is next, followed by Tsuna, and three empty spaces." Legend said and set up the music to a random song.

" So, what will I be singing?" Zexena asked.

" Well, according to the Randomiser it says that you will be singing If Only from Disney's Decedents." Tsuna said as Zexena got on stage.

" Alright. WhiteBeelzemon, please start the music." Zexena said and WhiteBeelzemon played the song.

_**Zexena: **A million thoughts in my head_

_Should I let my heart keep listening?_

_Cause up till now I've walked the line_

_Nothing lost but something missing_

_I can't decide what's wrong,_

_ what's right,_

_which way should I go..?_

_If only I knew what my heart was telling me. _

_Don't know what I'm feeling_

_Is this just a dream?_

_Oh oh, yeah,_

_if only I could read the signs in front of me_

_I could fid the way to who I'm meant to be,_

_oh oh, _

_If only..._

_If only..._

_If only..._

_Every step_

_Every word_

_With every hour I'm falling in_

_To something new_

_Something brave_

_To someone I, _

_I have never been_

_I can't decide what's wrong,_

_what's right,_

_which way should I go..?_

_If only I knew what my heart was telling me._

_Don't know what I'm feeling_

_Is this just a dream?_

_Uh oh, yeah,_

_if only I could read the signs in front of me_

_I could find the way to who I'm meant to be,_

_uh oh,_

_if only, yeah..._

_Am I crazy?_

_Maybe we could happen.._

_Yeah,_

_Will you still be with me when the magic's all run out..? _

_If only I knew what my heart was telling me_

_Don't know what I'm feeling,_

_Is this just a dream?_

_Uh oh..._

_Only if I could read the signs in front of me_

_I could find a way to who I'm meant to be_

_Uh oh.._

_If only, yeah.._

_If only, yeah.._

_If only, yeah.._

_If only..._

_If only... _

_If only..._

" That was beautiful!" Crystal shouted and cried into Beelzemon's shoulder.

" It was pretty nice. Now, Tsuna you will be singing Never-End Tail!" Beelzemon said and pushed Tsuna onto the stage.

" Okay then." Tsuna said and sweat dropped.

_**Tsuna: **Hoko wa todoro ite ite unmei sae mo kaete iku_

_Chikattan nara hajime yo_

_Eien ni owaranai feari tale_

_Dore dake sagashi tsuzuketandaro..._

_Knna ni mo, zutto chikaku ni kanjite ita_

_Kono shodo no hono_

_Nanimo ushinawa nai de ssume nai..._

_demo kizuna dake wa_

_Kesshite hodokanai_

_Tachidomatte mo, mo "kino" wa oitsuke nai_

_"Asu" he tsutawatteku no wa uketsui da omoi dake sa_

_Sono te ni "ima" tsuyoku nigirishimeta nara_

_Moe sakatte! Tachigatte!_

_Tamashi no oku ni aru_

_kiseki sae yobi samshite michi wo hiraite ike_

_Tsukisusunde! Zettai ni akiramenai kokoro de_

_Negattan nara kanae yo_

_Shinjiru 'monogatari'... NEVER-END_

_I believe never-ending tale! _

_So, I'm going with my fellows!_

" That was amazing! It was so much fun doing this chapter with you, Tsuna!" Crystal shouted and hugged the famous author.

" Thanks for having me! I am still terribly sorry that Kitsuna and Tazolei kidnapped you." Tsuna said and hugged her back.

" Well, we have got three more songs that need to be sung. And the first one is 'If I Didn't Have You' being sung by Icy Blitzwing and Hothead Blitzwing!" Crystal shouted and started to fangirl.

" Where are we?" Icy asked as he, Hothead, and Random were all teleported in.

" Welcome to Karaoke! Now, Icy and Hothead! You two already have a song to sing!" Legend said and shoved the two Decepticons onto the stage.

" Oh! This is going to be so funny!" Random shouted and started to laugh like a nutcase.

" Ok boys! Just give Snowflake here the signal and he will play the song!" Crystal said and pointed towards the growling WhiteBeelzemon.

" Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" Icy asked and looked at Hothead who shrugged.

" Who cares, as long as Nightscreamer doesn't hear this." Hothead said.

" You idiot! Now that human is going to bring her in!" Icy shouted and started to attack Hothead.

" Icy! Leave Hothead alone!" Nightscreamer shouted as she and Team Nightmare appeared.

" Fine..." Icy growled as the song started.

_**Hothead: **__I'd be rockin' with the Dinos_

_Swingin' with the Rhinos_

_I could dragonize this cave in a minute!_

_CORNWALL!_

_They would sing cause I would be the dragon king_

_I would love this world without you in it!_

_If I didn't have you!_

**_Icy: _**_I__f you didn't have me?_

_**Hothead: **If I didn't have you!_

_**Icy: **Or how about if I didn't have you huh?_

_**Both: **O what I could be if there was only me_

_O what I'd do if I didn't have you_

**_Nightscreamer: _**Stop bickering and get your acts together!

_**Icy: **Act!_

_Did someone say act!_

_I can act!_

_If only I had separate parts_

_My career would be the art_

_I'd be the Star of Camelot!_

_You'd be that half that everyone forgot!_

_If I didn't have you_

_**Hothead: **I should be so lucky!_

_**Icy: **If i didn't have you!_

_**Hothead: **Oh wait you'd be dead!_

_**Both: **Oh what I could be if there was only me_

_o what i'd do if I didn't have you!_

_o what i'd do if I didn't have you!_

_If I didn't have you!_

_**Icy: **TRAPPED! OH TRAPPED!_

_**Hothead: **__Stuck here with you for 500 years_

_**Icy: **Oh dear it's left to count_

_**Hothead: **If you had gotten me a good lawyer_

_I would've split 400 years ago_

_**Icy: **Now listen here pal, I didn't come here to be insulted_

_**Hothead: **Oh? Where do you usually go?_

_**Icy: **I'd be a fire breathing lizard_

_**Hothead: **I'd be one high flying wizard!_

_**Icy: **You'd be nothing without me_

_you'd be extinct_

_you'd cease to be_

_**Hothead: **I'm so tired of you nagging_

_**Icy: **I'm so tired of your bragging_

_**Hothead: **H__aha without me you'd have no brain!_

_**Both: **With which to think!_

**_At same time: _**

_**Hothead: **I'd be rockin' with the Dinos_

_Swingin' with the Rhinos_

_I could dragonize this cave in a minute!_

_CORNWALL!_

_They would sing cause I would be the dragon king_

_I would love this world without you in it!_

_**Icy: **If only I had seperate parts_

_My career would be the art_

_I'd be the Star of Camelot_

_I would love this world without you in it!_

**_Singles:_**

**_Icy:_**_ If I didn't have you!_

**_Both:_**_ If I didn't have you!_

**_Random: _**_If I didn't have you!_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah!_

**_Icy:_**_ This way!_

**_Hothead:_**_ Let me lead!_

**_Random:_**_ Yeah, yeah, yeah! _

**_Hothead: _**_No, this way twinkletoes!_

_**Both: **Life could be so sweat, if these were both my feet!_

_Oh what i'd do if i didn't have you!_

_**Hothead: **I got you babe!_

_**Both: **Oh what i'd do if i didn't have yooooou!_

_**Both: **H__ey!_

_Well if I didn't!_

_Well if I didn't, have you!_

_Thank you very much!_

_Thank you very much ladies and gentlemen!_

_You've sang before haven't you?_

As soon as the song ended, Icy ended up punched Hothead in the face.

" THAT WAS PERFECT! Doven does to same thing to Cornwell at the end of the song, so nice job Icy!" Crystal shouted and hugged her favorite face of Blitzwing.

" Seriously? I just wanted to punch Hothead." Icy said as Hothead tackled him to the ground.

" Seriously you two? You act like sparklings fighting over a toy." Nightscreamer growled as she pulled Crystal away from the fight.

" Thank's Nightscreamer!" Crystal shouted.

" No problem." the leader of Team Nightmare said and set Crystal down.

" So, that just leaves two more songs. We are almost finished with this chapter." Legend said happily.

" Ok then! The next song will be Random's, and the last one will go to Luxord." Crystal said and she and Tsuna pushed the black faced triple changer onto the stage.

" Alright, Random! You will be singing a deleted song called ' I'm Odd' from the newer version of Alice in Wonderland." Legend said and started the music.

" On it Legend Lalegendy!" Random shouted and started to laugh.

" Please don't call me that again. If you do, I will tear off your arms and shove them up your aft." Legend said calmly.

" OK! Leg-leg!" Random said and started to sing.

_**Random: **My head begins to jingle_

_Most ev'ry time I nod_

_Obviously, quite obviously I'm odd!_

_Each Christmas I go fishing_

_to catch a christmas cod_

_Cause obviously, quite obviously, I'm odd!_

_When I was just a kitten,_

_they'd said I'd be a gem_

_But now that I'm a cheshire cat_

_It's odd how odd I am_

_I own a feather pillow_

_but I slumber on the sod_

_Cause obviously, quite obviously, I'm odd!_

_( music break )_

_When I was just a kitten,_

_they'd said I'd be a gem_

_But now that I'm a cheshire cat_

_It's odd how odd I am..._

_Most cat's have handsome whiskers_

_but me, I've got a beard_

_Cause obviously, quite obviously, I'm weird! _

" That was awesome, Randomy-Ro-Random!" Crystal shouted and grinned like a Cheshire Cat.

" Thats, Crystal-Cro-Stal!" Random said happily and gave her his signature fanged red grin.

" Okay! Stop it with the nicknames you two!" Kistuna shouted as her ears twitched.

" Fine..." Crystal muttered and both she and random shouted, " Kit-Kiki-Sune!"

Kitsuna then glared at the two and turned into her Were-Fox form. Crystal and Random then raced out of the area screaming their heads off as Kitsuna chased after them. Icy, Hothead, Legend, and Tsuna then sweatdropped while some of the others were laughing.

" You guys do realize that Crystal is going to kill you all when she get's back, right?" Legend said causing all the laughers to shut up.

" Good boys. Now, Luxord get on the stage!" Legend shouted and pointed towards the stage.

" And why should I?" Luxord asked.

" Because, if you don't get on that stage by the time Crystal and Random come back, Crystal will rip off your arms and shove one down your throat and the other up your rear." Legend said happily causing everyone to look at her in shock.

" How can you say that so calmly?" Shiek asked.

" She's the one that disses out the punishments." Beelzemon said and bit into a lemon cookie.

" Seriously!?" everyone shouted in surprise.

" Yep! I am her SIC after all." Legend said with a warm smile.

" Fine. I'll sing, but I choose the song!" Luxord said and muttered under his breath as he got onto the stage.

" Alrightly. What do you wish to sing?" Legend asked the Gambler of Fate.

" Crush by David Arculeta." Luxord said causing Legend to raise an eyebrow.

" Any particular reason you want that one?" She asked him.

" Just play it." Luxord said as the music began.

_**Luxord: **I hung up the phone tonight_

_Something happened for the first time_

_Deep inside it was a rush,_

_What a rush_

_Cause the possibility _

_That you would ever feel the same way _

_About me, is just too much, just too much_

_Why do I keep running from the truth?_

_All I ever think about is you_

_You got my hypnotized, so mesmerized_

_And I just got to know_

_Do you ever think_

_When you're all alone_

_All that we can be,_

_Where this thing can go?_

_Am I crazy or falling in love?_

_Is it real or just another crush?_

_Do you catch you breath_

_When I look at you?_

_Are you holding back like the way I do?_

_Cause i've tried and tried to walk away_

_But I know this crush ain't _

_Going away-ay-ay_

_Going away-ay-ay_

_Has it ever crossed you mind?_

_When we're hanging, spending time, girl_

_Are we just friends?_

_Is there more?_

_Is there more?_

_See it's a chance we've got to take_

_Cause I believe that we can make this into_

_Something that will last, last forever, forever_

_Do you ever think_

_When you're all alone_

_All that we can be,_

_Where this thing can go?_

_Am I crazy or falling in love?_

_Is it real or just another crush?_

_Do you catch you breath_

_When I look at you?_

_Are you holding back like the way I do?_

_Cause i've tried and tried to walk away_

_But I know this crush ain't _

_Going away-ay-ay_

_Going away-ay-ay _

_Why do I keep running from the truth?_

_All I ever think about is you_

_You got my hypnotized, so mesmerized_

_And I just got to know_

_Do you ever think_

_When you're all alone_

_All that we can be,_

_Where this thing can go?_

_Am I crazy or falling in love?_

_Is it real or just another crush?_

_Do you catch you breath_

_When I look at you?_

_Are you holding back like the way I do?_

_Cause i've tried and tried to walk away_

_But I know this crush ain't _

_Going away-ay-ay_

_Going away-ay-ay_

_Going away_

_Going away-ay-ay_

_Going away-ay-ay_

" That was amazing Luxy! You have a really good voice, and your accent makes it better!" Axyame shouted and hugged Luxord.

" Well, I did sing it with someone special in mind." Luxord said and tried to prevent himself from blushing.

" Really who is the lucky girl?" Axyame asked him, completely ignoring Saix's glare.

" She's someone that's close to me at the moment." Luxord said and the two left the stage.

" Alright! You two lovebirds! Time to end it." Crystal said as she, Random, and Kitsuna returned.

" About time you got back. We need to send Tsuna and Kitsuna back." Legend said and opened a portal.

" It was fun being here and I wish you good luck on getting Dusk, Legend." Kitsuna said and walked into the portal.

" See you Crystal! It was awesome being here." Tsuna said and walked into the portal.

" See ya later, Tsuna!" Crystal shouted as the portal closed.

" Well, you better get back home before you dad freaks out." Legend said as Crystal's form started to change.

She now was a full grown Cybertronian with black armor with a purple visor and silver details.

" True. I better go before dad kills Uncle Primus." Crystal said and walked into a silver portal.

" Later boss!" Legend shouted and waved at her boss.

" That was interesting." Beelzemon said.

**I repeat. I do not own anything at all. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, and I am terribly sorry it came out so late.**


	5. Author's Note

Okay... I am so sorry, but I will no longer be writing this story. I haven't been on Fan Fiction in a long while and I've just now come back and re-read some of my stories and I now see how chaotic most of them are. Some of them I actually do like, but others I don't. So, if you hate me because of this... Please don't flame me. I can understand that your angry and disappointment that I'm discontinuing this, but I will still be writing.

In fact, here is a list of my stories that I plan on re-doing.

1\. Ben 10 and Transformers Q&amp;A - I really liked doing this story and it will be redone so that everyone is more in character.

2\. The Karaoke Party: Version 2 - I had fun making this, but this time I will try to make it more like Tuff's version of it. Not making it mostly the lyrics of the songs...

3\. Cooper Tales - I have barely even gotten started on it and I'm already re-writing it... Well, this time arround I will be creating the stories based on an order that I want to go in.

And now I shall finally close this story forever.


End file.
